Stolen Emeralds!
by Ayame Himura-chan
Summary: Five mysterious new Mobians came for a single goal, to get the Chaos Emeralds. But there are also 7 other people in town. Are these people involved with the thieves? Why does it hurt Shadow and Silver when they see a girl in the group. Find out here!
1. Ch 1 Five of a Kind

**I have a feeling that I should type this story up. Sorry for not publishing any other chapters, but this is a side story. The ones I'm currently working on are Demonic Love and Friendship is Magic: Maya Rocks. If you don't know what they are, look in my profile and see the two below this one!**

 **I do not own Sonic, only Sega does. But I do own my OCs. Enjoy!**

Dashing across the streets of Station Square, three cloaked Mobians were being chased by three hedgehogs. One of them is blue. Another one is black and the last one is white.

"Guys!" The blue one shouted to the two hedgehogs. "Corner them to a dead end, then they won't have any way of running." The black one just scoffed. It was an obvious choice to make, but they might have something planned. Guess it's their only option available.

The three cloaked strangers somehow snuck into G.U.N. headquarters, went passed security, not just stole one, but all of the Chaos Emeralds in their possession. These strange Mobians took the two Emeralds with no sweat at all.

The hedgehogs began to see them getting to the dead end at an ally. They hid the darkness so the ones who stole the Emeralds wouldn't be seen. They backed away as much as they can so they gain some distance. The three began to advance on them, but they can't see what they're doing. "It's pointless," Shadow said, "Give me those Emeralds and no one gets hurt."

There was no response from the trio, making impossible for Sonic, Shadow and Silver to determine what's going on over there. Not even footsteps can be heard. They're in a corner, there's baily any way of getting away in that small ally, and the dark street looks like it's really old, so if they found a latter, they will easily be heard or just break down.

"Um…" Sonic began, "You have no way escaping now, and you don't have a choice… Give up."

Silence.

…

"Come on out!" Shadow shouted, making his patience grow thin. He walked to the hidden group, ready to attack, but nothing like the last time. "Do you want me to send you three to the stratosphere!?"

Silver and Sonic sighed. Whenever Shadow makes a threat, he is bound to do it. Guaranteed if you don't do what he says. They walked closer, so they can adjust to the darkness. The black hedgehog just had enough of their funny business. He filled his body with powerful chaos energy, ready to release it onto them. "Chaos… SPEAR!" He shot his energy spears to the three, making smoke fly.

Moments later, the hedgehogs' eyes just adjusted to the darkness. Their eyes widen on what they saw. "What the?!"

They see that the group are gone! No one's there! How is it even possible to escape?! So… "HOW?!"

Cloaked figures, two of them this time, are on the other side of Station Square of the hedgehogs are waiting for something. Footsteps were heard from the distance. The two looked at the direction where it's coming from to see the three that got the Emeralds. "How much were in there? Did you get them all?" One of them asked.

One of the three sighed. "Yeah, but there was only two. We were hoping they at least have five or something." The one who spoke pulled her hood down to reveal a black bat with black, flowing hair and blood red eyes, almost like a blood ruby. She then spread her black wings with the inside of it red like her eyes.

"I agreed, and they should've at least gave us a challenge as well, Bun." The other cloaked person addressed to the one who asked about the emerald. This next one is a black cat with a ponytail. She has blue eyes like a shark's eyes. (No, they aren't black like in those pathetic things called stories you hear in.) Her muzzle was a nice peach color.

"But remember, we needed to high-tail it out of there as quickly as we can to achieve our goal, Nik- I mean, Cat." This one was a silver wolf with beautiful locks of silver as well. Her eyes were somewhat like Silver's golden eyes, but it was more yellow than gold.

Then the one who asked about the emerald pulled down her hood as well. She was a cute, pure white bunny with golden locks of hair and eyes of amber. Any male Mobian will fall for her. "What should we do now?"

"We can't just give up." The last one pulled down her hood. She looks exactly like the silver wolf, but her hair was longer. "Look, Bun and I got two of the emeralds, and you three got the other two, so that leaves us down to three more to go. In order to get the others, we have to find energies that isn't similar to our Nen." The other silver wolf and bunny held out a blue and a purple emerald.

They all looked at each other for a moment and the longer hair wolf's correct. The five needs to find a way to get the next three by using their powers. Their thoughts were interrupted by sirens in the background. They turned around to see that lights were being pointed at them. Police men came out of their cars and aimed their gun at the girls. One with a megaphone soon shouted, "Listen up! We know you have the emeralds! Give them up peacefully and we won't shoot!"

"Bat." The girls turned to the blood eyed bat. Bat smirked and nodded.

"Leave it all to me." She stepped in the middle of the group and began to gain energy from within. The police were very cautious of her actions and began to get ready to shoot. " **SHADOW WALK!"** With that, the group vanished in the darkness. They don't know what happened, but something is up.

In a forest scene, the same five Mobian girls were in a cabin, deep within the trees were they can't be seen. The black cat fell on a plush looking chair lazily and sighed in sleepiness. "Man… this is so absurd. Why in the world did the highest security of G.U.N. has to be so easy. I thought they had the best of the best there."

"You know the easier we get the emeralds, the easier we get out of here," the wolf with the shorter hair than the other wolf explained. "Listen, we need to figure out how where are the other emeralds."

"But I have to agree." The longer haired wolf admitted. "I mean, since we were going against the three most famous hedgehogs in Sonic the Hedgehog game history! They would at least give us a run for our money."

The white bunny sighed. "Listen Char- I mean… Loup. We have to get home."

"Y-Yeah." The twin of Loup muttered. "Home."

Soon, her thoughts were interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. It was Bat. "I know… how you feel about… those two, but inside their hearts, they'll remember who you are. We still remember who we are because you girls hang out with me about all the time. And you're near the Moon Pearl. Don't worry, as soon as day comes around, and when they hang out with you, their hearts will transfer the memories back into the mind."

"I-I…" the female wolf stuttered. "I guess."

"Wolf! Bat is right!" Loup shouted. "Just stay positive! Look May… Wolf. We aren't going back home until we get the Moon Pearl to power up, and that will take us more than 6 months. We still need the emeralds, and why do we have to keep saying our code names even though we're the only ones here?"

"We need to get used to saying them so when we go out there, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver doesn't recognize us in our human forms." Bat reminded her.

"Yeah," Bun agreed, "Then we can finally be friends with them."

A single tear escape from her face. She gave a sniff and smiled. "Thank you girls." With that… they ended in a group hug.

 **Done! Who are these five new Mobians? Why did they say Sonic in game history? Find out. R &R!**


	2. Ch 2 The news report and Silver's love

**I am back with another chapter of Stolen Emeralds! This story hasn't got a lot of views so that's why I'm going to do this chapter. I usually do this just in case for emergencies like this. On to the story! R &R!**

Back at G.U.N. HQ, there was a black hedgehog that has a pissed expression. Wait, scratch that. He was beyond pissed. The black hedgehog was ready to explode like a nuclear bomb! He was outsmarted by a few crooks and mocked him before he could even get his hands on them. He really want to strangle them so badly right now, the three that made a fool out of him. Not only that he was being played, but the reputation at G.U.N. got through and made him the laughing stock even with the help of the other two.

The only one who didn't laugh at him was the boss of the toughest organization. He knows that these mysterious cloaked strangers are much smarter and tougher than they expected. He never came across someone who cannot just outsmart his strongest defense system, but also his strongest soldier. ' _This maybe a problem. What are those bastards going to do with the Chaos Emeralds? World domination? Destruction of this planet? Whatever it is, I hope those three hedgehogs can defeat them before it's too late_.'

A blue and silver hedgehog was in a workshop that belong to a two tailed fox, who is currently working on his X-Tornado. He can feel the two's dread from across the room. The kitsune glanced at the two for a moment and sighed. For once, could he can work on his plane without them distracting him, He asked himself. It was true. Their dread was really in the air, he even wonder if Knuckles can feel it at Angel Island.

Finally having enough of them, he sighed at turned to Sonic and Silver, "What the heck is wrong with you two? You guys have been like this last night? What in the world made you two like this?"

Silver was the one who spoke first. He said, "We were chasing these guys that took all of the Chaos Emeralds from G.U.N. with no sweat at all and when we got near them, they were gone like that."

"Yeah, and right now, we're trying to think of a plan to capture these guys before they do anything that might endanger us all. But there's one question that needs to be solved."

Silver nodded, "Right, like how did they escape?"

Tails thought about it at first, but then one came in mind. "Did they escape from the sewers or inside of a building?" he asked.

"No," Sonic answered. "In truth, when we corner them to an alley, there was nowhere to make an escape, not even a latter can helped them because they look all rusted."

"They do sound serious, like what happened at Station Square's Museum." Tail said.

The two looked at him at shock. Their eyes widen and mouths gaped a bit.

"What do you mean by that Tails?!" the blue hedgehog shouted at his best friend while shaking him back and forth.

"I'll tell! But stop shaking me!" He yelled at his friend. Once Sonic realized what he was doing, he let go of the two tailed fox who has swirls in his eyes. The yellow fellow shook his head and looked at the two. "It was all over the news.

Mysterious cloaked strangers went into the museum last night took all three of the emeralds. Not only that, but it is said they took down the security as well as all of the guards."

He turned on the T.V. The two ran right in front of it to see. There was a news reporter on the screen right in front of the building with a couple of cops in the view of the camera.

" _News just in; Cloaked strangers stolen all of the emeralds in Station Square Museum. No one knows how, but eye witnesses here are only in right now. We've got them to interview, but all were the same answer."_

 _First security: "I didn't see him coming. All I saw were smoke and I was knocked out._

 _Second: "I saw someone, he was shorter than, but I didn't get a good look at the guy, and I that's all I remember."_

 _Third: "He was right behind me when I heard a few people were taken down, when I tried to take a good look, I was out like a light. All I saw was a cloak."_

 _Fourth (Female): "That guy took me by surprise. But I do know this, before I passed out, all I saw were the color of amber. The next thing I knew it, he gave me this rose. If this bastard is trying to seduce me like this, he got another thing coming!"_

" _There you have it everyone. Not only that, but it looks like that security cameras were malfunctioning for some unknown reason as well. I could be possible that it has to with him. And it is said that there's more of them. At the same time, G.U.N. were also attacked by these mysterious cloaked people. When we talked to the police, they said there were at least five of them. Who knows when they're going to strike again? This is Jules from channel 54, signing off."_

"FIVE?!" Sonic and Silver shouted in unison.

"Wait, and you said that both you two and Shadow weren't able to catch at last one of them as well?" Tails said.

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"Seduce her?" A feminine voice asked. "Wow, I gave her that rose because she looked a bit depressing. She could've at least gave me a thank you for something really beautiful."

"Don't worry about it Bun, they need to be serious about their job. Especially what we've did in the top military forces." A black and white bat smirked.

"But she would've at least smile for what I did." The bunny pouted.

Soon, a silver wolf with short silver hair came in the room they're in and said, "But remember, we need to meet them. They at least need to see us in… quote on quote, 'True selves'."

"We know Wolf, but why in the world do we need to do that?" a black cat soon crossed their path. She was giving an alarming aura around her, unknown what they're doing is the right thing. The black and white bat nodded. She gave up on the act and shrugged it. ' _I just hope what we're doing is safe… I love the dangers, but sometime you have to know when to draw the line_.'

All of them began to go another room and….

 _ **After that**_

Since the two famous hedgehogs were pretty stressed about the 5 Chaos Emerald incident, Tails decided that they should rest for a moment so they can clear their heads. Sonic is out in the world running at light speed. And Silver? He's walking the streets of Station Square. The white hedgehog like the way everyone seem so peaceful. The sky is clear, the birds are singing their tunes, the city hums to the sound, and the trees gently blew with the wind. How can anything go wrong?

"Excuse me! Pardon me! WAAAAH! Look OUT!"

 **CRASH!**

"Ow…" Silver whined. "What the?" He rubbed his head from the impact and opened one of his eyes to find out that he was staring the one who hit him was… gorgeous! She has silver wind hair that seems like a jewel that were strands of hair, her eyes were the most adorable mocha color that are hypnotizing him to stare at them nearly forever, and creamy skin that wants to make you want to kiss those perfect cheeks. She is wearing a sparkly royal purple hairclip with sunshine yellow outlining, also glittering, a white T-shirt with the same star, except with no sparkles or glitters, and a dark blue shorts. His face became red as a tomato, got up and bowed, "I am so sorry, I should've looked!"

The female soon got up. She stuttered, "N-no! It's not your fault! I was in a rush! I'm the one to blame, not you!" She stared at him with innocent eyes which is making his heart do many, many summersaults. "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"D-don't worry about it." The hedgehog said while helping the girl up, "So why are you in a rush anyways?"

The silver haired girl explained, "I have to meet my friends at a restaurant." A moment later, she realized what's happening and began to panic. "Oh GOD, oh GOD! I need to get there! FAST! I'm going to be late!"

Silver wanted to help the girl, but he doesn't know how. He doesn't have super speed like Sonic and chaos control like Shadow, and it's really crowded at Station Square, so he has no idea how to get there. He soon looked at his hands and started to have an idea.

"Hey… I have an idea how to get to your friends." In a hurry, she looked at the white hedgehog. "But first… you have to trust me." The girl quickly nodded, trying not to waste any more time. "Ok."

Soon, a cyan aura surrounded the two and began to lift off the ground. She was really nervous about this, but Silver reassured her it was alright and to tell him where their meeting place will be at. She guided him to the area to a small café. The white hedgehog has this déjà vu for some reason, but he shrugged it off.

"Thank you very much… um…" she sweat dropped for not knowing his name.

"Silver." He answered. "Yours?"

"Ok." She said. "Thank you, Silver. My name is Maya." She soon gave him a quick peck on the cheek. His face started to burn like the Iblis and was about to take off as if he's going to soar like a rocket. "See you soon! Bye!" With that, she went into the building with a love struck Silver behind.

"See ya…" he said in an in-love way.

 **That's all for now ladies and gentlemen! Is this really love at first sight? Will Silver actually get the girl of his dreams? Or will this be a letdown for him? Is Maya going to accept the hedgehog's feelings? You better find out soon! R &R!**


End file.
